DesertFest Berlin
Desertfest Berlin is one of several annual festivals which run under the DesertFest banner. Each year, the festival is a three day event showcasing bands from the whole stoner rock scene. The festival takes place in Berlin, Germany. Like its English counterpart, the first event ran in 2012The DesertFest About (cache from May 13th 2015), accessed June 14th 2015. Background The original DesertFest, DesertFest London was first conceived of by Reece Tee and Jake Farey of the music promotions company Desertscene.The Heavy Chronicles Interview with Reece Tee of DesertFest, accessed 15th June 2015 Desertscene started organising shows in 2009, the first of which was Truckfighters. After gaining experience promoting individual bands and hearing the people at those shows' desire for a UK festival like Roadburn Festival, they decided to create DesertFest. The first Desertfest London was officially announced on 26th July 2011 via a Facebook post,The DesertFest Facebook announcement of the inaugural DesertFest, accessed 16th June 2015 but posters advertising the festival were placed at London's High Voltage Festival.The DesertFest Facebook poster for first DesertFest London seen at High Voltage Festival, accessed 16th June 2015 Early on in development of the first edition of Desertfest London, the team behind the festival partnered with Sound of Liberation to make a German equivalent, DesertFest Berlin. The first DesertFest Berlin was publicly announced, via Facebook, on October 9th 2011.DesertFest Berlin Facebook The DeserFest Berlin : 19th, 20th and 21st April 2012, first accessed 18th January 2016 The first event was set to take place between Thursday 19th and Saturday 21st April 2012, and was initially to take place solely at Astra KulturHaus (though later into development Festsaal Kreuzberg replaced Astra as the venue for the first day of the festivalDesertFest Berlin About (2012), Cached page - archived on 4th May 2012 The event has remained an annual fixture, in later years taking place within the month of April, exclusively at Astra KulturHaus. The fifth edition of the event is scheduled to take place between the 28th and 30th April 2016.DesertFest Berlin DesertFest Berlin 2016: EARLY BIRD TICKETS!, accessed 17th January 2016 2012 The first DesertFest Berlin was announced on October 9th 2011 via a Facebook post. The event ran from Thursday 19th to Saturday 21st April 2012, and was initially to take place solely at Astra KulturHaus. Later into development Festsaal Kreuzberg, which like Astra is situated in the Friedrichshain-Kreuzberg borough of Berlin, replaced Astra as the venue for the first day of the festival On 28th October 2011, Brain Police were the very first act announced for the festival.DesertFest Berlin Facebook Very first band announced for DESERTFEST Berlin 2012, first accessed 18th January 2016 The main stage headliners for the event were Orange GoblinDesertFest Berlin Facebook The UK’s mighty Orange Goblin to Headline on Desertfest Berlin., accessed 18th January 2016, MotorpsychoDesertFest Berlin Facebook We are electrified to announce the mighty MOTORPSYCHO as headliner..., accessed 18th January 2016 and Colour HazeDesertFest Berlin Facebook we are thrilled to announced COLOUR HAZE (GER), accessed 18th January 2016 As well as the official main festival, an after-show was also held at Raw Tempel on April 21.Last.fm Desertfest Berlin 2012 Poster.jpg|Lineup poster for DesertFest Berlin 2012 DesertFest Berlin Timetable (2012), Cached page - archived on 4th May 2012 2013 On August 14th 2012, DesertFest Berlin's Facebook page confirmed via an uploaded photo that the even was returning in 2013, taking place between Thursday 25th April to Saturday 27th April.DesertFest Berlin Facebook Cover Photo (August 14th 2012, accessed 18th January 2016 For the 2013 edition, Astra KulturHaus was the sole venue, with both the Main Stage and Foyer Stage located in the Astra. DesertFest Berlin About (2013), Cached page - archived 19th May 2013 On October 11th, Norwegian blues-psych band Lonely Kamel were confirmed as the first act for the festival. DesertFest Berlin Facebook Allright. it's now time to start announcing our 2013 line-up., accessed 18th January 2016 The main stage headliners for the event were initially confirmed to be PentagramDesertFest Berlin Facebook Folks Today comes the first headliner for the DesertFest ''', accessed 18th January 2016, UnidaDesertFest Berlin Facebook '''Friends What a great day, accessed 18th January 2016 and WitchcraftDesertFest Berlin Facebook DESERTFEST Berlin Breaking News, accessed 18th January 2016. On 24th April, three days before they were scheduled to headline the festival, Witchcraft cancelled their tour, including DesertFest Berlin, due to what the band described as "serious health issues".DesertFest Berlin Facebook WITCHCRAFT CANCELLED - TROUBLED HORSE JOIN THE LINE-UP, accessed 18th January 2016 As a result of Witchcraft's cancellation, Troubled Horse joined the lineup. Orchid, who were initially set to be the last band on the Foyer Stage on the Saturday night, were bumped up to headline the Main Stage due to Witchcraft's absence.DesertFest Berlin Timetable (2013), Cached page - Archived on 3rd June 2013 Desertfest Berlin 2013 Poster.jpg|Lineup poster for DesertFest Berlin 2013 2014 On September 26th 2013 a third edition of DesertFest Berlin was confirmed via the event's Facebook page.DesertFest Berlin Facebook We are finally back..., accessed 18th January 2016 The 2014 edition of DesertFest Berlin took place from Thursday 24th to Saturday 26th April, once again returning solely to the Astra Kulturhaus in Berlin. On 13th October, Italian heavy psych band Black Rainbows were confirmed as the first act for the festival.DesertFest Berlin Facebook Hey guys, our website is back on track..., accessed 18th January 2016 The main stage headliners for the event were confirmed to be Spirit Caravan,DesertFest Berlin Facebook DESERTFEST BERLIN 2014 – FIRST HEADLINER UNVEILED, accessed January 18th 2016 KvelertakDesertFest Berlin Facebook DESERTFEST BERLIN 2014 - 3RD HEADLINER UNVEILED, accessed 18th January 2016 and Clutch.DesertFest Berlin Facebook DESERTFEST BERLIN 2014 - CLUTCH, first accessed 18th January 2016 Desertfest Berlin 2014 Poster.jpg|Lineup poster for DesertFest Berlin 2014 DesertFest Berlin Timetable (2014), Cached page -Archived on 23rd May 2014 2015 On 2nd May 2014 a fourth edition of DesertFest Berlin was confirmed via the event's Facebook page.DesertFest Berlin Facebook Cover Photo (2nd May 2014), accessed 18th January 2016 The 2015 edition of the festival took place between Thursday 23rd and Saturday 25th April, again returning solely to Astra Kulturhaus in Berlin. On 1st September 2014, Orange Goblin were confirmed as the first act for the festival, taking the first headline slot.DesertFest Berlin Facebook Seems that secrets cannot be kept, accessed 18th January 2016 Orange Goblin treated this, and their appearance at DesertFest London, as a 20th anniversary celebration, playing their third album, The Big Black, in its entirety. The two other main stage headliners for the event were confirmed to be Brant Bjork and The Low Desert Punk BandDesertFest Berlin BRANT BJORK AND THE L.D.P. TO HEADLINE FRIDAY NIGHT, Cached page - archived on 14th August 2015 and Red Fang.[ DesertFest Berlin] RED FANG TO HEADLINE DESERTFEST BERLIN, Cached page - Archived on 1st January 2015 A warm-up show was held prior to the festival at Stattbad on April 22 in Berlin, Germany.DesertFest Berlin Facebook Good Evening guys..., accessed 18th January 2016 Desertfest Berlin 2015 Poster.jpg|Lineup poster for DesertFest Berlin 2015 DesertFest Berlin Facebook Photo (uploaded 9th April 2015), accessed 18th January 2016 DesertFest Berlin Facebook Photo (uploaded 9th April 2015), accessed 18th January 2016 DesertFest Berlin Facebook Photo (uploaded April 2015), accessed 18th January 2016 2016 On May 19th 2015, it was confirmed that the next edition of Desertfest Berlin will take place between the 28th and 30th of April 2016. On 10th September 2015, the first bands for the 2016 edition were announced; the full first announcement included Electric Wizard, who are set to headline the festival, with Elder, Mothership, Somali Yacht Club and Wo Fat also playing.DesertFest Berlin Facebook DESERTFEST BERLIN 2016! Be aware!! '''HERE ARE THE FIRST NAMES!, accessed 17th January 2016''' As of 17th January 2016, 22 bands have been announced for the festival, with more to be confirmed.DesertFest Berlin Facebook Cover Photo (Uploaded 22nd December 2015), accessed 17th January 2016 On 2nd February 2016, DesertFest Berlin's Facebook page announced the day splits, confirming that Truckfighters and Crowbar would join Electric Wizard as headliners.DesertFest Berlin Facebook. Fellows, your attention please, accessed 2nd February 2016 On 22nd March, the final three bands, Black Pussy, Baby in Vain and Greenleaf, were announced.DesertFest Berlin Facebook Fellas!, first accessed 25th March 2016 On the same day, the festival was confirmed to be completely sold out. Current Lineup This is the current lineup for Desertfest Berlin 2016. Stages and times are unclear but day splits have been announced. As such, bands will are listed by day and the order in which they appear on the latest official poster. 2017 On 19 October 2016 it was confirmed that DesertFest Berlin would take place between 28 and 30 April 2017, returning to the Astra Kulturhaus.Desertfest Berlin Facebook Later it would be announced that Cassiopeia and Badehaus would be additional venues to host bands alongside Astra, which would cause some criticism among fans.Desertfest Berlin Facebook A warm-up show was added on 27 April at Cassiopeia.Facebook Event An afterparty was also announced for 29 April at Cassiopeia featuring DJ sets from Johanna Sadonis (Lucifer, The Oath) and Nicke Anderrson (The Hellacopters)Desertfest Berlin 2018 On 20 September 2017, the 2018 edition of Desertfest Berlin was announced to be on 4 May - 6 May 2018. However a major change was a new venue in Arena - Kreuzberg in Berlin and going back to the two stage format.Desertfest Berlin On 22 September day tickets would go on sale with Monster Magnet announced as one of the headliners, along with a host of other bands. There would also be DJ sets through the weekend as well (Jan Schwarzkamp on 4 May at Glashaus and DJ Volksradio Moos on 5 May at Glashaus. 2019 On 27 July 2018, it would be announced that the 2019 edition of DesertFest Berlin would be set for 3 - 5 May 2019 at Arena Berlin, with bands and early bird passes to be announced.Desertfest Berlin Facebook On 21 September 2018 the first wave of bands would be announced for the 2019 edition, including Witch, All Them Witches, Earthless, Colour Haze, Hallas and 24/7 Diva Heaven.Desertfest Berlin Facebook On 29 November the second wave of bands would be announced including Om, Mondo Generator, Nick Oliveri, Wino, Wovenhand and Kikagaku Moyo among others.Desertfest Berlin Facebook On 20 December 2018 the next festival headliner would be announced in Fu Manchu along with a few other bands.Desertfest Berlin Facebook The next wave of bands thereafter would be announced on 5 March 2019.The Obelisk On 15 April 2019 it would be announced that the 2019 edition was completely sold out. 2020 A 2020 edition of DesertFest Berlin would be announced not long after the 2019 edition would be finished, though it would not be until 30 September 2019 that the first bands would be announced.The Obelisk The first announced bands would be Masters of Reality, Brant Bjork, Corrosion of Conformity, Orange Goblin, Minami Deutsch, Papir, Saver, Earth Tongue and Dhidalah. Later on in 2019 it would be announced that Witchcraft would be one of the headliners. On 16 January 2020 more bands would be announced, including Amenra as one of the headliners. External Links *Official Website *Facebook References To see a list of pages that link to this page, click . Category:Event Category:Festival Category:Berlin Category:Germany Category:DesertFest